marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
En Sabah Nur (Earth-TRN414)
(leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | PlaceOfDeath = Cairo,Egypt | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life En Sabah Nur was seen in Egypt, using his mutant abilities to piece together a pyramid while his Horsemen and his followers looked on. Ancient Egypt Over the duration of his life, En Sabah Nur became the ruler of Cairo, Egypt, garnering a following and the reputation of a god. In 3600 B.C., En Sabah Nur was growing old in his current form. Aided by his Horsemen, he performed a ceremony that would allow him to transfer his consciousness and previously acquired abilities into a new host, a mutant who had enhanced healing. His priestess began the transfer, but a coup was launched by a few of his servants. They managed to defeat his Horsemen and begin the destruction of the pyramid they were performing the transfer in. One of En Sabah Nur's Horsemen was able to remain alive until the transfer was complete, resorting to activating the trap door beneath them. The Horseman made sure the transfer was complete and En Sabah Nur was safe within a stasis bubble before allowing herself to die. Once and Future Ruler In 1983, En Sabah Nur's reemergence was triggered when a mutant cult located his body and performed a ritual that awakened him from his slumber. He transported himself away from his crypt and onto the streets of Cairo, where he shrouded himself in a cloak. He witnessed a failed robbery attempt by Ororo Munroe, a beggar girl who had the power to control the weather. Before the men she stole from could kill her, En Sabah Nur intervened and dispatched them, revealing his powers to Ororo. Ororo brought En Sabah Nur to her house, where En Sabah Nur exposed himself to a television that revealed the current state of the world. En Sabah Nur was outraged at what had become of the world during his slumber, and decided he had to cleanse the world for it to be remade in his image. En Sabah Nur gave Ororo upgrades to her powers and wardrobe, turning her into Storm. Next, Storm brought him to Caliban, a mutant with the power to locate other mutants. He recruited Caliban's bodyguard, Psylocke, after she displayed her powers while trying to protect Caliban. He upgraded Psylocke's powers and outfit as well. Psylocke brought En Sabah Nur to Angel, a mutant cage-fighter who had crippled his wings. Psylocke did not know that Angel's wings were crippled, so she offered to take En Sabah Nur elsewhere, but he didn't believe it to be a problem. He gave Angel new, metallic wings, and recruited him to his Horsemen. Finally, En Sabah Nur travelled to Poland and stopped Erik Lehnsherr from killing a factory full of workers by simply killing them himself. He managed to recruit Lehnsherr, who left behind the alias of Magneto a decade prior, into his Horsemen by bringing him to Auschwitz, the site where Lehnsherr's parents were killed, and enhancing his power. With his enhanced powers, Magneto destroyed the camp, while En Sabah Nur asserted the impending apocalypse. Apocalypse Later, while discussing with his Horsemen, Apocalypse sensed the psychic presence of Charles Xavier attempting to make contact with Lehnsherr through machine enhancements. Apocalypse managed to take control of this, and use this power to launch all the nuclear missiles of the world into outer space, in order to proclaim him and his Horsemen as the only superpowers on Earth. Immediately after this, he teleported to Xavier's location and abducted him. A mutant shot a stream of laser at him, but he teleported away before it could reach. He brought Xavier atop a mountain, and there, he enhanced Xavier's powers to announce his message of global domination. Apocalypse intended to tell other mutants that the world will be their's once his cleanse is over, but Xavier instead told those mutants to rally against Apocalypse to protect the humans, also passing a more discreet message to his student Jean Grey to inform her of his location. Following this, Apocalypse used his mighty power to form a pyramid in the middle of Cairo. He recreated Magneto's helmet and instructed him to reform the city. Apocalypse and his Horsemen moved Xavier into the pyramid, where Apocalypse initiated the ritual that would transfer his consciousness into Xavier's body. He assigned Angel to defend him within the pyramid, and Psylocke and Storm to attack anybody who threatened to stop him. The X-Men soon arrive and attack Apocalypse's Horsemen. Angel is defeated by Nightcrawler, who teleports Charles out of the pyramid, halting the transfer. Apocalypse exited the pyramid to see Angel dead, and Psylocke and Storm not fighting. He demanded Charles show himself, but is attacked by Peter Maximoff, a mutant with super speed. He managed to trap Maximoff in order to stop him from running. Mystique, disguised as Psylocke, then walked up to him and attempted to slit his throat, but his healing factor prevented him from being killed. He choked Mystique out, which brought out Charles. Charles launched a psychic attack on him, while his X-Men launched a physical attack on him as well. Choking Mystique also led to Magneto and Storm turning on him, so he had to defend himself against both of them too. He fought them off without exerting too much effort, but then Jean, whose power potential exceeded even Apocalypse and Xavier, launched a psychic and physical attack on him, resulting in him being disintegrated completely. | Personality = En Sabah Nur, or commonly known as "Apocalypse" is a god-like mutant as well as the world's first mutant. Because of his godly status in the world he had been worshiped as a deity over the years and ruled ancient Egypt. En Sabah Nur was born with numerous superhuman abilities, so much so that he proclaims himself as not only a god but a "savior" of sorts in order to establish a new world in the wake of the previous one. He is a ruthless and manipulative mutant, as such he uses his manipulative streak to recruit many followers including new ones. Apocalypse has also shown to be very cruel shown when he looks down at a defeated Angel and only says that Angel was "useless". While he is tremendously powerful, he is also shown to be psychopathic, having no care for the consequences of his actions, and exposes one's weakness on a psychological level for his own personal gains. Apocalypse even has no qualms about killing other mutants who would dare defy him. Actor Oscar Isaac, who portrays Apocalypse in the movie, described his character as: "He is the creative/destructive force of Earth when things goes awry for him, or those things do not seem that they are moving forward evolution to him. So, Apocalypse destroys those civilizations." | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse has immense strength, making him one of the physically strongest mutants, able to effortlessly beat an immobilized Quicksilver to the ground (breaking his leg with a single kick) and easily strangle and lift Mystique above his head with a single hand. Superhuman Durability: Apocalypse is incredibly durable, able to withstand several supersonic strikes from Quicksilver and resist for a short period blasts from Phoenix. Ultimately, it took a combined assault from the all the X-Men, including Magneto, to finally destroy him. Regenerative Healing Factor: Acquired back in ancient Egypt, Apocalypse, the power of advanced recuperative powers of instantaneous healing and regeneration (similar to Wolverine). When Mystique (disguised as Psylocke) slit his throat, Apocalypse recovered immediately. Even with his armor ripped off, Apocalypse was still healing from the disintegration caused by the Phoenix. However, when Phoenix was at full power and Magneto impaled Apocalypse with several metal projectiles. Apocalypse could not heal with unless he removed the obstructions, thus, Apocalypse was completely disintegrated, finally dying. Ageless: After transferring his consciousness to a mutant with advanced regenerative powers like Wolverine, Apocalypse also gained the ability of not aging beyond his prime, enabling him to remain dormant for 5,000 years after his new body was put to sleep by one of his previous horsemen for the transference ritual. However, Apocalypse is still capable of being killed, seen when Phoenix incinerated his body. Adaptive Reflexes: While not superhuman in actual movements, Apocalypse can adjust to other such opponents able to move at accelerated speeds. After a brief thrashing by supersonically fast Quicksilver, Apocalypse's reflexes became able to perceive and anticipate the speedster's movements. Host Power Absorption: Every time Apocalypse's essence enters a new host body, he not only retains all of his previous abilities, but also gains the abilities of his host, thereby continually expanding on his arsenal of abilities. Telekinesis: Apocalypse has such potent telekinetic abilities, which borders on matter manipulation. He was shown controlling a small amount of sand to swiftly behead several people and disintegrating objects. Apocalypse can levitate objects of immense size, such as when he built a pyramid in a short amount of time or levitated immense amount of rubble from a collapsed pyramid above himself. Matter Disintegration: Apocalypse has the ability to disintegrate objects into dust, as seen when he effortlessly pulverized Caliban's gun. He could also reduce an entire city and the wall of a building Professor X was hiding into a dust storm. Matter Transmutation: Apocalypse is able to transmute matter into anything he wants, as seen when he created the shackles from stone particles binding Professor X to his altar, the armors of his Horsemen of Apocalypse, new metallic wings for Archangel, a new helmet for Magneto, and even a massive new pyramid out of the disintegrated Cairo. Apocalypse could liquefy rock surfaces and turn portions of it gelatinous and rubber like. Doing so with a person in contact with the affected surface can either adhere a person to it, trap them inside of it, or cause it to merge with, mold over and corrode a person, killing them.. Telepathy: Apocalypse has the power to look into the minds of others (thus instantly learning the names and characteristics of his allies and opponents) however he could not control minds however, which is why he wanted Charles's body. His power is so great, that even Professor X (himself an extremely powerful telepath) is susceptible and left in fear of Apocalypse's power, claiming to have never felt anything like it before. Furthermore he can feel the telepathic presence of Professor X, instantly connect with Cerebro and force the nations to destroy all nuclear weapons. In fact, while battling mentally with Charles, Apocalypse gained the upper hand relatively quickly, to which the fight only shifted out of Apocalypse's favor when Phoenix joined the fight. *'Knowledge Absorption': Apocalypse is able to learn vast amounts of information inhumanly quickly. After awakening from his long slumber, he extracted data from the media network, gaining an understanding of the modern world, and learning to speak fluently English, all in a matter of seconds. When using this ability, it seemingly causes the network system to act haywire, as the television began randomly showing various channels. *'Mental Shielding': Apocalypse was able to shield the minds himself and others from enemy telepaths. Pyrokinetic Barrier: Apocalypse can generate an extremely durable barrier around himself, that was capable of instantly burning immense torrent of metal, blocking Storm's lightning and scattering Cyclops's optic blast. However, it did not protect him from Phoenix's power for long. Teleportation: Apocalypse is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will, generating a sphere of violet light around himself and others or a hazy violet portal he and others can walk through. Mutant Power Augmentation: Apocalypse can bestow others with great powers and abilities, or even enhance their natural mutant powers, as he would periodically do with each new generation of the his Horsemen of Apocalypse. He made Psylocke capable of generating more powerful and versatile energy projections, granting Archangel bio-metallic wings (far more formidable than his previous organic ones), increasing Storm's electrokinesis generation and granting her an early onset of flight (also turning her hair white in the process), and enhanced Magneto magnetic range and scale of control great enough to manipulating Earth's magnetic poles to devastating effects. Apocalypse also amplified Professor X's telepathy, making Charles able to deliver a telepathic message from Apocalypse to all the people of Earth. | Abilities = Genius Intellect: Apocalypse is extremely intelligent, due to him having gains thousands of years of life and experience, as well as him having the ability to absorb vast amounts of knowledge at inhuman rates. Excellent Strategist: Apocalypse is an excellent strategist, tactician, and leader, having successfully taken advantage of Cerebro, quickly ridding Earth of nuclear weapons, and leading his four Horsemen of Apocalypse against the X-Men, and he would have most likely ultimately been victorious against them, had Magneto and Storm not unexpectedly turned against him, and with Jean Grey unexpectedly tapping into the Phoenix, all at the last moment. Master Manipulator: Apocalypse, having been a charismatic leader in ancient times, is an expert at bending others to his will through both his persuasive words offerings of great power, with him notably swaying Storm, Psylocke, Archangel, and Magneto to his cause, making them his four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Multilingual: Apocalypse is fluent in his native Ancient Egyptian, as well as English (after absorbing the knowledge of it from the modern world). | Weaknesses = Arrogance: Apocalypse's other main weakness is his overconfidence in his abilities, which makes him see himself as a God. Hence, Professor X was able to exploit this when he told Jean Grey to "unleash her power", making Apocalypse arrogantly walk towards her, and being caught off-guard with the sheer magnitude of Phoenix's power. The professor even claimed that Apocalypse can never win because his arrogance indices him to stand alone against the X-Men, even after both Magneto and Storm have turned against him and the two remaining Horsemen of Apocalypse. Weakened Aging Body: After Apocalypse spends a massive amount of time in a single body, it becomes weaker, requiring him to transfer his essence in the Egyptian ritual, so as to avoid succumbing to old age. This vulnerable state was further shown in the final battle against the X-Men. Without his armor, Apocalypse's his true frail body left him far more vulnerable to physical attacks, despite his healing factor. | Equipment = Apocalypse's Armor: Apocalypse's mighty armor enhances his physical abilities to immense superhuman levels while wearing it. Essence Transference Ritual: Apocalypse is able to transfer his mind and life essence into other bodies through an ancient Egyptian altar within a technologically advanced pyramid. The ritual requires the glow of sunlight. A golden liquid would then circulate through the symbols and then reach both Apocalypse and his new body, draining the essence (in the form of sapphire-blue gaseous energy) into the new body, which would also physically transform it into a younger version of himself. | Transportation = Teleportation | Weapons = | Notes = * Oscar Isaac portrays Apocalypse in X-Men: Apocalypse. Brendan Pedder portrays a young En Sabah Nur in the post-credits scene of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Berdj Garabedian portrays En Sabah Nur prior to his transformation to his final host. | Trivia = * The circumstances of Apocalypse awakening in the new timeline can be compared to the events that led to the Age of Apocalypse in the comics; both cases saw Apocalypse awakened years earlier than he was 'intended' to due to an indirect result of time travel escalating mutant activity in the relative past. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Former Deities Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Teleporters Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Technopaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Possession Category:Regeneration Category:Power Amplification Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Power Bestowal Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Astral Projection Category:Akkaba Family